When We Meet
by Arken47
Summary: What if Albus had stayed with Gellert? If Albus had not stopped him from the Greater Good? What if. That's something Gellert thinks about a lot.


**AN: I've been trying to write this for ages. In the end, it's come down to this short little monologue thing. I think that's for the better. Whenever I try to make it longer it seems to lose something- So I ended up leaving it. It wasn't at all what I thought it would be… But sometimes that's how it goes.**

 **What if Albus had stayed with Gellert? If Albus had not stopped him from the Greater Good? What if. That's something Gellert thinks about a lot.**

 **I haven't read or written any fanfictions on this website for a** _ **long**_ **time, and my writing style has surely changed a lot… but, this one was overdue. Technically still a day late; meant to have it published by the 30th. This is for Lokilette :)**

* * *

 _This wasn't part of the plan._

What happens to this? To us? Albus is by my side. He doesn't see what's happening; he won't stop me. Who will stop me? Who will stand in my way; will no one oppose me?! No one… It's almost as if no one cares. Every man only cares about himself, after all. All for the greater good. An idealized future; sacrifices to reach it. Do they know it doesn't exist? Do they know it when they die? Does it dawn upon them in that last breath, or after they have already passed through death's veil?

There are people I don't know. People I do know. I can't name them. Their names don't come to mind...

What happens when ghosts drift? Seeking their own destinations, their own ruinous pasts, their lost loved ones, lost enemies… Or perhaps wandering aimlessly? Everywhere. The dead are everywhere. They didn't want this.

"Will you always be here with me? You'll stay, won't you?"

Of course. Of course you will. Always. You need me. Why do I need reassurance? We all want freedom. You want freedom. I want freedom. _We_ want freedom.

What is "freedom?"

A cage.

I have a son. Albus is still with me. _We_ have a son. As if we were a wedded husband and wife, with a home, a family… I should be repulsed. Should be.

I can't help but wonder...

What happens next, where will this life take us? What is the future my son will grow up in, what is the future of the foundation I am creating? What happens when my son comes of age?

What choices will he make?

What happens when he falls in love?

When I fall in love? If... I fall in love...

That exists. Just an after thought. I wouldn't dwell on such thoughts if I were smarter… Smarter- A world needs to be led! I am _needed_! Love can wait…

Love letters…

"Empty? Are they really?" And nothing comes out when I shake the envelope. No letters. _Letters?_ No love. His face falls. He looks so hurt. So betrayed! So young… He is young. _I_ am young. I know this. I have blond hair. I have green eyes. I am a child. This simply is. I want there to be something in the envelope. This envelope I am holding. Nothing. I will leave. I am leaving. I am not a child! He will follow. He is following. Following. No, now I am following. I _must_ follow him. Follow? How?

 _~"There's black on one end and white on the other, see? In between is everything else."_

She's talking about the sky. Strange… I don't remember knowing that. The day and night. And all that's in between.

The sky… Is beautiful, I suppose.

 _~"I'd like to go there."_

Everything else. Is that where she is? A part of everything else.

I think I'd like to go there too.

 _This wasn't part of the plan._

Standing high above the world. Freedom. A vice. All the faces are unclear, blurred. "Where's Albus?" Blurred. "Wait-"

 _A dream._

* * *

Finally, there's some logic.

Dreams are only lost pieces of reality. Fabricated by time.

Time is your enemy. It is something no one is truly in control of; inevitable. Even those who think themselves smart enough to master it are not in control.

I once saw my future. Not from some diviner's glass bauble, but rather from reflecting eyes. Blue eyes, more than once. This is my story, as I saw it then, and as I see it now. This.

Do you know what it's like to be alone for an eternity? I never did truly appreciate daylight for what it was. That concept could be applied to many things though; wasted. Appreciation wasn't always easy for me.

If we meet.

 _When_ we meet.

I will never again leave your side, on this I swear.

Never. Always.

This is how it is. Yet, if I had a quill and ink...

Maybe I could write everything else. A different story. Between night and day, life and death... In between... When we meet.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was a little bit confusing. At least, I can see how that might have been confusing to a reader. My fault if it is. That first section was a dream, by the way. I hope that was clear. And this is all sort of on a train of thought (mixed with memories and dream fabrications) anyways.**

 **If anyone notices anything that should be... I don't know, explained? Written better? Just let me know. I don't know if there's a way to change something that's published, but if there is, any feedback is appreciated. I don't really work with betas. Maybe I should.**


End file.
